Michael Sarrazin
|birthplace = Québec City, Québec, Canada |deathday = (aged 70) |deathplace = Montreal, Québec, Canada |characters = Trevean }} Michael Sarrazin was the Canadian actor who portrayed Trevean in the fourth season episode . He is perhaps best known for starring opposite in the critically-acclaimed 1969 film , directed by . Sarrazin made his television debut in 1965, when Alexander Singer directed him in an episode of The Virginian. He made his feature film debut two years later in the western Gunfight in Abilene, which starred guest star Emily Banks. He had leading roles in three films released in 1968: A Man Called Gannon, directed by James Goldstone and co-starring John Anderson, Jason Evers, and Susan Oliver; Journey to Shiloh, written by Gene L. Coon and featuring Robert Pine; and The Sweet Ride, with Michael Forest, Percy Rodriguez, Warren Stevens and Charles Dierkop, with uncredited appearances by William O'Connell and Seymour Cassel. He also starred in the 1969 horror feature Eye of the Cat, written by Joseph Stefano. After taking a supporting role in 's 1970 drama Sometimes a Great Notion (co-starring Sam Gilman, Roy Jenson, and Cliff Potts), Sarrazin played the lead in the 1971 drama films The Pursuit of Happiness (with Albert Henderson) and Believe in Me (with Kevin Conway). The following year, he co-starred in The Groundstar Conspiracy (working with Cliff Potts once again, as well as Tim O'Connor and Alan Oppenheimer) and made an appearance in John Huston's The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean (with Gary Combs, Roy Jenson, and Anthony Zerbe). Sarrazin played the title roles in the comedy films For Pete's Sake (1974; with Vincent Schiavelli) and The Loves and Times of Scaramouche (his second film with Michael Forest). He also played the title role in the 1975 horror-mystery feature The Reincarnation of Peter Proud (written by Max Ehrlich and again working with Albert Henderson). He then starred in the 1976 road race comedy The Gumball Rally, along with Harvey Jason and Tricia O'Neil. His feature film credits throughout the 1980s included Joshua Then and Now (1985) and Keeping Track, both co-starring Alan Scarfe. He later played Craig Warner in two thrillers starring as former Secret Agent Harry Palmer, Bullet to Beijing (1995) and Midnight in Saint Petersburg (1996). His final feature film was the 2002 horror-thriller feardotcom, which also featured Jeffrey Combs. Sarrazin returned to television in the 1980s and was prominently acting in the medium by the 1990s. In addition to his guest spot on DS9, Sarrazin appeared on shows such as Murder, She Wrote (with Meg Foster, Ed McCready, Jay Robinson, and William Windom), Counterstrike (with Christopher Plummer), Kung Fu: The Legend Continues (with Robert Lansing), and Gene Roddenberry's Earth: Final Conflict. He also co-starred in the 1989 two-part TV movie Passion and Paradise with Mariette Hartley and Gwynyth Walsh and in the 1998 TV thriller Thunder Point with John Colicos. Sarrazin died in Montreal, Canada, on 17 April 2011 following a battle with cancer. He was 70 years old.http://www.ctv.ca/CTVNews/Entertainment/20110418/michael-sarrazin-obituay-110418/ External links * * es:Michael Sarrazin Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers